


The Trouble, It Might Drag You Down

by orphan_account



Series: College Peter [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Drunk Peter Parker, Father/Son, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Iron Dad, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Multi, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter calls Tony Dad, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Cuddles, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, college peter parker, platonic cuddles, spider son, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter get's drunk for the first time and goes out as Spider-Man. Tony isn't happy about it.





	The Trouble, It Might Drag You Down

After the whole ‘Peter hating college’ fiasco, Peter had gone back to the city and moved in with Tony. Peter opted to do a semester of online classes, so he would have time to look into just which college or university nearby he would want to attend. Peter found an artsy University that wouldn’t be too terribly long of a commute and enrolled. With his impressive GPA, photography skills, and the fact that he was often in the media spotlight for being seen with the Avengers, mainly Tony Stark, Peter was put at the top of the list and quickly accepted to attend.  
Peter enrolled in the University’s Science program as well as taking a photography and cinematography class. Peter would wake up early and drive his car to the University and be there all day. Peter had talked to Tony about wanting to get a job, but Tony had told him not to worry about it. He was a billionaire and could easily afford college and living expenses for the kid and he told Peter that going out as Spiderman was a job in itself and that he deserved to be given certain things for his help in keeping the people of the city safe. 

Everyday after classes, Peter would go out for a couple hours as Spider-Man and then go home, eat dinner, and do any homework he had, then go to bed. Peter and Tony didn’t spend as much time together on weekdays, with them both being so busy but they always made sure to have dinner together and just that small gesture was enough for both of them. The weekends were usually divided into Peter and Tony working in the lab together, watching movies and television together, and then Peter going out as Spider-Man for a few hours each night.  
Peter’s happy-go-lucky disposition had returned, and he was much more social at his new University, so he quickly made acquaintances in his classes and joined in on a study group that met every Friday night to work on their homework projects and do some experiments together. Peter always went right from Friday night study group out to being Spider-Man.  
One particular Friday night the group got together, they decided to forgo studying and instead celebrated one of the members of the group’s birthday. Of course, this meant cake and music and more people and lots of alcohol. Peter had really tried not to drink but his friends had convinced him to have just one, and then another, and once Peter had a few, his judgment was just skewed enough to have more, and he ended up getting very, very drunk. Peter had never been drunk before, sure he’d had a few drinks of alcohol at parties in high school but never more than one or two.

Peter let the party around two a.m. still very drunk. Was it really that bad of an idea when he decided to go out and swing around the city as Spiderman while inebriated? Tony sure seemed to think so.

Back at the Stark home, Tony was just settling in for bed when FRIDAY alerted him. “Boss, as protocol dictates, I must inform you that Spider-Man is swinging around the city and partaking in some unusual behavior.”  
Tony sighed, “He’s out being Spiderman at 2:30 in the morning? What’s going on? Is he okay? What do you mean by unusual behavior?”  
“Well sir. Mister Parker has fallen seven times in the last thirty minutes since he put the suit on, each fall from higher than the last. The aim of his web shooting seems to be at unusual angles and to unusual objects, which is sometimes the cause of his falls. He appears to be wobbly on his feet and his heart rate is elevated. Need I go on?"  
“No FRIDAY. Just… can you tell me his blood alcohol level, please?”  
“Mister Parker’s blood alcohol level appears to be at .16 This level produces gross motor impairment and loss of physical control. Major loss of balance may occur, and…”  
“Yeah, yeah thanks, FRI, I know. Been there. I remember what that’s like. Give me his coordinates, please, I’ll go get him.”

So Tony put on his Iron Man suit and flew to where Peter was. The kid only had the chance to fight the idea of going home with Tony for a moment before Tony grabbed him and flew into the air, then Peter went still before proclaiming he would be sick. Tony landed on a nearby roof as quickly as he could and pulled Peter’s mask off to let him throw up. When the kid finished, he stumbled back to Tony and mumbled, “M’sorry miser Stark”  
“I bet you are kid. Probably not feeling too good anymore, huh?” Tony asked softly before putting Peter’s mask back on his head, scooping him up and flying towards home once more.  
“Uh uh,” Peter groaned miserably. “I wanna go hoooome. I want my bed.”  
“That’s where we’re headed Peter, it’ll be alright.” Tony soothed.

As soon as they entered their home, Tony took Peter to his room and instructed him to get changed into pajamas. After several minutes of struggle to get into a t-shirt and pair of pajama pants, Tony tucked him into bed and handed him a bottle of water instructing him to drink the whole thing slowly.  
“No. I’m too sick Mr. Stark. I can’t drink that, I just wanna sleep. Please?”  
“Not a chance Peter. You’re going to drink this or it’s gonna be a lot worse in a little while.”  
Peter obliged unhappily and drank the entire contents of the bottle quickly, before getting up and stumbling to the bathroom to be sick again. When he came back out, Tony handed him another bottle and told him to drink slower this time. Groaning, Peter opened the bottle and took a couple sips. Tony had Peter lay down in his bed and put a bin next to the bed, should Peter wake up and need to be sick again. Tony then tucked the covers around the boy he considered his son and bid him a goodnight.  
“Wait! Mr. Stark don’t go!” Peter wailed.  
“Peter. It’s past three a.m. I’m tired. You’re very drunk still and you need to sleep.”  
“But, please dad! Please stay!” Peter looked and sounded so dejected.  
Hearing Peter call him dad changed Tony's mind immediately. “Alright kiddo scooch over to the side nearest the bin.”  
Peter smiled shyly at Tony and did as he was told. Tony climbed in the other side of the bed and Peter immediately scooted his body as close to his father-figure as he could and nuzzled into his side. Tony smiled at the action and ran his fingers through Peter’s tangled curls until he heard soft puffs of sleepy breaths coming from the kid only minutes later. Tony closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

It was nearly eleven a.m. when Tony woke to the sound of Peter being sick in the adjoining bathroom. He quickly got up and left the room to make Peter his tried-and-true hangover cure, along with some headache medicine. He returned with both and Peter gratefully downed the medicine and then sipped on his water and made a terrible face at the hangover cure mixture, but he’d do anything to feel better, so he drank that as well.

A while later when Peter was done being sick and his headache had faded he sat on his bed wrapped in a fluffy blanket and buried his face in his hands as he realized just how dumb he had been the night before. How could he face Mr. Stark now? He’d stupidly gone out as Spider-Man while drunk! Mr. Stark had had to come pick him up and force him to go home. Ugh. Peter felt like a total idiot and he really didn’t feel like being lectured about his dumb actions, he hated when Mr. Stark was angry with him, so when he heard Tony’s footsteps approaching his room he laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Tony sat down on the bed next to Peter and placed a hand on Peter’s forehead. “Pete, I know you’re not sleeping. That is not how you breathe when you’re asleep”  
Peter scrunched his eyebrows together, eyes still firmly closed. “You know how I breathe when I’m asleep? That’s a little weird, Mr. Stark.”  
Tony rolled his eyes. “It’s not weird kid, open your eyes. You know we have to talk about last night.”  
“But I really really don’t wanna,” Peter whined.  
“Yeah? Well you should’ve thought about that before you went out as the friendly-neighbourhood-spider-drunk last night.” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair. “Get up Peter. You have to the count of three and then I start tickling you.”  
Peters eyes shot open at that and he sat up before Tony even started counting.  
Tony smirked and then began taking, “Well kid?” Peter did nothing but stare down at his lap and play with a little thread in the blanket. “Start talking Pete, it’s your story to tell.”  
Peter sighed and looked up at Tony, when he didn’t see any traces of judgments in the man’s face he explained about his friends birthday and that he hadn’t really planned on getting drunk but it just sorta happened and then it was two a.m. and it was all a little fuzzy but something in his brain told him he’d be fine to go out as Spider-Man and he had expected his metabolism to burn the through the alcohol a lot faster than it actually had.  
“Mhm. Yeah. I hear what you’re saying bud, but do you get all the things that could have gone wrong?”  
“Yes, sir.” Peter mumbled.  
“Peter I’m not mad at you. I love you and I don’t want anything to hurt you. You could’ve fallen from too far and gotten hurt. You could’ve fallen in traffic and caused an accident. You weren’t exactly being careful last night, what if someone really bad had been out and had hurt you, or worse? You couldn’t really have defended yourself. What if you had revealed your identity? Pete, I don’t want to lecture you but I want you to get how bad it could’ve been. You’re also underage and you could have gotten into trouble for underage drinking. Buddy there is so much that could have gone wrong. We’re both very lucky that Karen contacted FRIDAY and she let me know what was going on.”  
Peter rubbed at his tired eyes and frowned. Tony felt a little guilty, he didn’t think he was being too hard on the kid, but Peter seemed agitated. “I am sorry Mr. Stark but do you expect me not to have a couple drinks just because I’m nineteen? I mean most of us at the party were under twenty-one and everyone was drunk! I just wanted to have fun. I mean it’s college, everyone drinks.” Peter was scowling down at the blanket in his lap and blinking angry tears away.  
Tony was a little surprised at the anger he heard in Peter’s words, he thought Peter would get where he was coming from. “Peter. I wouldn’t have been mad if you had had a few drinks. Ideally you wouldn’t drink at all ever, well at least not until you’re of age, but nonetheless it is college and I would understand if you had a couple drinks. Buddy that was more than a ‘couple drinks,’ you were pretty sloppy drunk when I came and picked you up. Even if you’d called me or a cab and come home that drunk, maybe I would be a little disappointed in your choices because that’s not the Peter I have known for years, I wouldn’t have been mad though. The thing that bothers me about all of this is that you went out as Spider-Man and you used your abilities while your senses were very impaired. You put yourself and others in danger. That’s not you, Peter.”  
Peter’s face fell as realization of just how bad it could have been if Tony hadn’t come when he did. “I’m so so sorry Mr. Stark. I wasn’t thinking. It’s just… I miss Ned so much. Ned and I could have fun doing anything and we never had to drink or get high or anything, we could just be together and that was enough. I don’t know what to do without him. I just wanted to find a friend like Ned in college, but everyone parties all the time, even my nerdy study group, and I’m not a party person so I thought maybe if I became one, I could find a friend to be my new Ned but after I got drunk and all my friends were drunk no one even really talked to me. No one even noticed I left the party. So I was feeling a little down and a lot drunk and I guess I just feel really good when I’m out as Spiderman helping people and I wanted to feel good, so yeah. I’m an idiot, Mr. Stark. I’m sorry.”

“First of all, Spiderling, you are very forgiven and I hope if anything like this happens again you’ll call me before Karen has to. Second, you don’t need to find a ‘new Ned,’ I know you two are too far apart to see each other every day but I know you two video chat and text each other all the time. Ned’s your best friend, Peter and you may never find another friend who you’ll be as close to as you are with Ned. That’s okay. Long distance sucks, I get it, but you two will make it work and I'm sure not everyone at your college party's. You just gotta find the one's who don't. Third, you’re no idiot, Peter Parker. You are a genius and I don’t wanna see you get drug down by alcohol or anything else. You’ve got a lot going for ya, Pete. You’re a kid and you made a mistake and hopefully you’ll learn from it. And last, I hope that in the future if you want to drink or get drunk or whatever, you’ll do it in a safe place, where there will be people who care about your safety and wellbeing and will stop you from doing anything dumb while under the influence.” Tony put an arm around Peter and squeezed. Peter leaned into the touch, nodded his head and then laid it on Tony’s shoulder.  
“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter whispered into Tony’s shoulder. “Thank you for bringing me home me last night, and for taking care of me when I was drunk, and for... this. I just, it’s just nice to have someone who’s like, ya know, like a mentor-father-figure to talk to. You really help me out a lot.”

Tony though his heart would burst. He knew he looked at Peter like he was his son but hearing Peter acknowledge, while sober, that he looked at him as a father-figure was overwhelming in the best way. “Always Pete. I love every minute of being your mentor-father-figure, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've only been drunk once so sorry if this seems inaccurate! I'm not all that experienced in this department!
> 
> Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or anything, they're Marvel's and I jsut like to write about them!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
